


what she needs

by crashingwavez



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, catradora, horndog catradora, like wow i did this drunk and just edited it a bit, literally pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashingwavez/pseuds/crashingwavez
Summary: Adora hadn’t stopped touching Catra since they decided to leave early. Only parting when they had to get in the car. Where once seated, Adora placed her hand on Catra’s thigh. In an area that edged between possessive and suggestive. Catra’s thigh burned in anticipation and a bit of fear if she had to admit. She had been pushing Adora all night with not so innocent grinding and liberal bend and snaps.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 195





	what she needs

**Author's Note:**

> hi so I SWEAR IM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR MY NBA AU  
> (if you haven't seen it check it out ;) )
> 
> enjoy this smut i wrote while I was drunk back in august as a token of apology.

Adora hadn’t stopped touching Catra since they decided to leave early. Only parting when they had to get in the car. Where once seated, Adora placed her hand on Catra’s thigh. In an area that edged between possessive and suggestive. Catra’s thigh burned in anticipation and a bit of fear if she had to admit. She had been pushing Adora all night with not so innocent grinding and liberal bend and snaps.

Catra’s apartment wasn't that far and her roommates weren’t home so Adora found herself navigating through the narrow streets that were lined with cars. Adora lived way out of the city and far from campus so with how hot her skin was boiling, that wasn’t an option even though she lived completely on her own. 

Edging her hand closer and closer to where she knew her girlfriend needed it, Adorawhipped into the parking lot and swung into the spot, hauling her ass out of the car and to the front of it after a squeeze of Catra’s thigh and a less than nimble hand unbuckling herself. 

Catra stepped out of the car leisurely. She knew what she was doing. 

_Call this payback for the infuriating hand in the car..._

Her girlfriend’s hips sashayed with every step, the slit cut dress hugging her hips and accentuating her legs in all the right ways. 

Adora couldn’t help herself as the second Catra stood in front of her, she pulled her into a hot open mouth kiss that left Catra humming at the touch of her tongue. 

Her hands gripped the lithe waist in front of her and slid Catra onto the hood of the car as their lips met again in a searing kiss.

The kisses soon left lips and ran down Catra’s jaw and to the crux between her shoulder and throat. She found the spot she always knew made Catra restless and sucked hard. The moan released set ablaze under Adora’s skin. 

“I didn’t know you we’re into- ha-” Adora licked over the fresh mark. “Viewers.”

Oh right, they were outside. Adora can fix that.

“Hold on.” Was the only warning Catra got before Adora picked Catra straight up off the hood and set towards the apartment. 

“God Adora, have I ever said how hot it is when you show off like that?” Catra breathed into Adora’s ear before taking the lobe in between her teeth. “Cause fuck.” 

“Show off what babe? I need you to be more specific.” Adora knew exactly what she meant.

“Fuck you ‘dora.” Punctuated with a lick around the shell of the blonde’s ear.

A pleasant shiver ran down Adora’s spine. She needed Catra, inside, now. 

Catra continued to drive her mad as she finished her lick from the shell of her ear to down Adora’s throat as far as the angle she was sitting at would allow her, lightly laughing when Adora’s breath would hitch and her stride would stutter. 

They finally made it to the apartment door and catra slid out one hand from under Catra and into her pocket, searching for the keys. 

“Catra could you please stop for like two seconds while I try and get the keys?” Adora groaned. 

“I don’t think you want me to stop,” Catra smirked. Eyes flickering between her lips and her two eyes. 

She pinned Catra into the door, earning a gasp. Adora ghosted her lips over Catra’s ear. 

“If you don't let me get the keys, I will fuck you, right here, against this door Catra.” She felt Catra shutter and tighten her legs around her waist. “I don’t think I care anymore if anyone sees us and I have a hunch you would get off to it even more right baby?”

Adora leans her head back and presses it into Catra’s forehead. Her throat bobbed and she wouldn’t meet the blonde’s eyes. 

“Get the keys you freak.” Catra rolled her eyes trying to act unaffected 

Adora laughed and with Catra still pinned into the door she grabbed her keys.“You love it.” 

“I would love it a lot more if you got me inside though. And then maybe inside me.” 

“Well when you put it that way babe, I can’t refuse.”

She unlocked the door with a commendable amount of speed for someone running on adrenaline and ecstasy, grabbing Catra’s waist from behind when the support of the door swung away.

Adora had been over at Catra’s apartment enough to know the layout in the dark. Catra’s bedroom was at the end of the hall. Too far for Adora. Couch though? Right next to the door. 

Perfect. 

Catra was drug by her hand with Adora around to the front of the couch where Adora sat and yanked her into a straddle on her lap. The second Catra got settled, Adora’s palms were up her back and unzipping the dress halfway down. With that achieved she pulled the front of Catra’s, now loose, dress to expose her chest. 

Before Catra could even adjust to the cold air, Adora was wrapping her lips around one of her nipples and sucked. While the hand that wasn’t on the square of her back was hiking the bottom of the dress around her stomach. It left what Adora would call a masterpiece of a crumpled dress around Catra’s abdomen. Actually, Adora would call all of Catra a masterpiece right now. Head thrown back with heavy gasps that cusped on moans, her hands on the back of Adora’s head, threading threw a now loose ponytail.

Adora looked up as she left a flat-tongued lick across the breast she just had in her mouth to bring her free hand to cup Catra over her underwear. While the lightest touch Catra’s body twitch down onto her palm. Adora laughed in that low register Catra despised but so dearly needed to hear.

“Sensitive already?” 

Catra leveled her head back down to Adora’s eyes.

“This whole night has basically been a prolonged ed- ah!” Adora drug one finger over her slit from over her drenched underwear. “Ah fuck uhm- edging session Adora. Please.”

“Please what?”

Catra took a hand off of Adora’s head and grabbed her girlfriend’s wrist and held it while she ground down. 

“Fuck me. Please Adora, please.” 

That was all Adora needed to push Catra’s underwear to the side and start circling her clit.

It was like a wave of tension had snapped but also rewound with every clockwise stroke of Adora’s fingers. Her mouth now finding home high on her neck, kissing and biting on Catra’s smooth caramel skin. It was so much. The most she has gotten all night. But it wasn’t enough. Even with catra pushing and grinding down back on Adora’s fingers, she needed more.

“Ah- Ahdora. Mohre,” Catra panted as coherently as her brain could manage. Without another word, Adora slid two fingers down and over Catra’s slit. “Yes please! Please!” Catra hated begging but she was so fucking pent it didn’t matter.

“So needy baby, so needy.”

But, despite Adora’s words, she pushed two fingers knuckle deep into Catra rough, with an almost embarrassingly loud moan. It caught Catra off guard but with Adora’s pace continuing without giving Catra time to adjust it wasn’t hard to fall into a slight back arch taking all she could get. Adora’s filled her so achingly well. Watching the muscles in her arms flex with the motion and strength made her moan all on its own.

It wasn’t even like Catra needed the time to adjust as her heat sucked in Adora’s fingers. It was easy to keep ruthless and basically berating pace Adora had set her fingers to. The only sounds in the apartment were Adora’s panting and Catra’s choked sobs accompanied by whimpers.

Catra was close now, fucking down on Adora’s fingers. She can feel her body tensing and Adora could tell too as she lets out a huff and lifts catra onto her back and lays her back down on the couch, doubling her efforts into fucking Catra into the cushions.

Not soon later Catra’s gasp and whimpers turn in to staggered moans. “I’m-”

“Come for me Catra. Please for me.”

With those words, Catra’s back arched off the couch with a scream so loud she could barely hear her heart pounding in her throat, ears with Adora still thrusting her through it. She fell back down with twitches and a breathy gasp as Adora pulled her fingers out and with lazy eyes watched Adora clean her fingers of Catra’s slick with her tongue. 

“The second you recover enough I’m eating you out till the sun rises, got it?”

_Huh._

**Author's Note:**

> short i know! 
> 
> please check out my other fic if you would like 40k words of pining and basketball though ;)


End file.
